Gotta get the treasure
this song is when they are heading to atlantis, its fromm the golden film treasure island song. lyrics (the lyrics here are changed and extended) everyone: gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, they hid in the chest, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, ahead of the rest,gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, they hid in the chest, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, ahead of the rest. rourkes group: we got to be first upon the scene, forget about being nice, so what if they think were not that mean, get the treasure at any price. loks group: the treasure of Atlantis empire, could satisfy all our thrist, for with it we will be like kings and we gotta get to it first. (butch: oh, i just got some goosebumps on me here) everyone: gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, they hid in the chest, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, ahead of the rest,gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, they hid in the chest, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, ahead of the rest.(they then arrive at two path) tuffnut: a fork in the road in front of which way shall milo say we go, he says to go to one on the left, but is guarded by a giant centipede! snotlout: but now he's telling us to the right for he was looking at the book wrong. fishlegs:but it ,might have big scaley and not to mention evil beetles(that dosn't make much sense dose it sorry im im im still jumpy form what just happned.) everyone: gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, they hid in the chest, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, ahead of the rest,gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, they hid in the chest, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, ahead of the rest.(they then arrive at the pillar, and vinny tumbles it down, and they arrive in the cold spot) patrick: i am so cold that i am shivering In my skin. spongebob: i am so cold that i can not feel my own fingers. snotlout: i am so cold that my teeth turned into sabers. ruffnutt; i am so cold my eyes are not blinking here, becuase my tears turned into ice walls, hello. towa: but we must not stop because were almost at the spot spot, and we will see a city that has not been seen in centuries. mr krabs: and treasure is so delightful its beauty a person can spend. pinkie pie: nothing is more important(he then kisses snotlout in the lips) to share with a freind haha. rourkes group: treasure can make a difference, form mansion to shack. loks group: maybe were just a bit selfish but we sure aint gonna give it back. (skipper: okay fellows one more time) everyone: gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, they hid in the chest, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, ahead of the rest,gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, they hid in the chest, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, gotta get the treasure, ahead of the rest. Category:Songs